You Can Run, But You Can't Hide!
by AllThereIs
Summary: It is the summer before Hermione's 4th year and Fred and George have taken a liking to her. But what happens when they take things a little to far. Fred/Hermione/George
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

Hermione sat by a tree by the Weasleys lake, reading. She was, of course, studying. Afterall there _was_ a new school year ahead. Her's, Harry's, and Ron's fourth to be spesific. She was also doing homework for Snape. The evil asshole gave them homework over the summer. But, of course, she didn't mind. In fact, she loved homework. Harry and Ron thought she was crazy for doing it so soon, or even at all, but she just shrugged and said she might as well get it done. They had only been back for three days, but she didn't give a rats ass. She was in a bikini her mum bought her. It was quite revealing, but it was the only one she had, so she had no choice.

"Ahhh! Fred! George! Stop!", She looked up at the sound a Ron's voice. And, of course, there he was. Fred and George were pushing on his head, trying to dunk him in the water. She rolled her eyes and began reading again, slightly anoyed. A big shadow blocked the sun from view and overtook her tiny form. She looked up and was even more annoyed with who she saw. Staring down at her were Fred and George. '_Ugh! What do _they_ want?_'

"Granger,"Fred asked.

"Why are you,"Asked George.

"_Reading_?"They asked together.

"None of your buisnes." She said, looking down once again reading.

"Oh. My. Godric Gryffindor!" Fred said.

"It's the beginning of bloody summer!" George yelled.

" 'Bloody summer.' Sounds like a good horror movie name.", She said, trying to annoy them.

"Oh shut- wait. What's a whore movie?" George asked.

"I said, _horror_ movie, not whore movie,", She said, "Nevermind."

"Come on! Put that book down, get up, and come swim!", They demanded, pointing their fingers in her face as if they were her parents scolding her.

"If you do you can get one night with me." Fred said, winking. Hermione scoffed, and looked up. Her eyes met theirs, she nearly gasped at what she saw in them. Their was malice and...lust? They seemed so evil looking.

"Hermione?" Fred asked, bringing her out of her daze.

"Go away!" She said, annoyedly.

"No," They smirked evily,"We've got a better idea." Fred grabbed the book from her hands. She began to protest, but Fred and George just rolled their eyes. George bent down, grabbed her waist, and tossed her over his shoulder.

"George! Put me DOWN!", she scrieched.

"Never!" He replied. She couldn't help, but wince a little when his grip tightened enough to leave bruises. To Harry, Ginny, and Ron it probably sounded like it he was just joking around, but she could tell he wasn't by the hate she heard in his voice. It really scared her. She was pulled from her thoughts when she was thrown in the water. Her head popped out of the water as so as it hit her skin. She. Was. Pissed,

"How dare you!" She yelled. They just laughed evily and jumped back in.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into the house, with the others, fuming.<p>

"Hermione, dear, are you okay?", Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione just ignored her and stomped up the stairs.

"What happened?" She asked.

Fred and George were about to say, but Hermione shouted from upstairs, "YOUR IDIOT TWIN SONS TOSSED ME IN THE LAKE!"

Mrs. Weasley looked at the twins and raised her eyebrows. They smiled inocently and ran up the stairs before their mother could catch them.

* * *

><p>Later that night Fred and George were sitting on their beds talking over their plan.<p>

"Fred, are you sure this will work?" George asked Fred.

"Positive. Don't worry dear brother. We'll get her if it's the last thing I do." George smirked and nodded. They laid down and turn out the lamp. They would get Hermione once and for all. Maybe not in the nicest way, but they didn't care. Both fell asleep smirking up at the ceiling.

**Sooooo? What'd ya think? Please R&R! I know there was a few mistakes, but I don't have a beta so soory about that.**


	2. The Shower Predicament

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.(Go's off and sobs in room)**

**! **

Hermione woke up from the bright sun that was shining through the window of Ginny's room. She looked over on the bedside table to look at her watch. 7:00 AM. Hermione groaned. _Curse my habbits of waking up so early! For once I would like to sleep in!_, she thought, furiously. For thirty miniutes she just layed there. Hoping she could fall back asleep. Nope. She was _wide awake_!

"Grrr," She growled. Throwing the blankets off of her, she padded over to her trunk. She picked out a pretty sun dress. It was midnight blue, and flowed down to her knees, with a thin lether belt in the middle. She picked white sandles and blue feather earings to match. She laid the outfit on the bed she was using and grabbed a towel from one of Ginny's drawers and headed for the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She turned on the water fauset for the shower and waited for the water to heat up. While she waited she stripped her clothes off, not knowing that to very excited twins sit in there room looking through the peep hole they had made for when a girl, not related to them, came over to the Burrow. They watched as she slowly pulled her shorts and knickers down, eyes following as they caskaded down her creamy white legs. Eyes went up as she pulled her shirt off. Oh they _deffinetly_ wanted her now.

When she was finally sure the water was warm she stepped in the shower. She sighed in contentment as the water flowed over her tan skin. She was thinking about what she was doing today when she heard a..._CREAK_! The door. Hermione wondered who on earth would be awake at this hour. All of the Weasley's slept till at least 11:00 AM. Except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, of course.

"Gin, is that you?" She asked, warily. No answer. All of the Weasley's, except for Ginny and the twins, always had the manner to knock. Plus she had the bloody door locked! Well, it could always be a mouse. _A mouse can't open a door you moron!_, she argued with herself. Well, Ginny was asleep when she left the room and that was ten miniutes ago!_ CREAK_! She cringed when she heard the door shut. "Ginny, if your trying to scare me your acting immature!" She tried to sound stern, but her voice sqeaked. She heard a zipper being pulled down, clothes ruffling, and a clanging as, what she suspected a belt hitting the floor. Maybe she should say she's in the shower,but it was sort of obvious. She slowly neared the right side of the shower to look out. She gingerly opened the curtain to be met with... nothing. Absolutely nothing. She let out a sigh of relief and laughed at herself for being so stupid. She needed to stop watching so many scary movies latley, it was ruining her brain. "I'm so stupid. Why would anyone here come in the bathroom while I'm in the shower. I'm completely and utterly safe." As soon as she finished her sentence, a hand clamped over her mouth and her intruder pulled her back into his, apparently, toned, naked might I add, body.

"I'm not so sure about the safe part, love." He whispered in her ear. She felt his hot breath on her skin. Suddenly, someone starts coming in the side of the shower she's, or they're, facing. She holds her breath scared of who she might see. _WHAT THE FUCK!_, are the only words running through her head right now. George Weasley is standing in front of her, naked as the day he was born. Wich must mean the guy behind her must be...Fred. _Oh great!_ Her eyes widened as he neared closer.

"Suprised to see us?" He asked. He ran his eyes over her water clad body, glissening. He, gingerly touched her neck, and ran his hand down, over hills of her breasts, between the valley, over her flat stomache, over her abdomen...She gasped as his hand cupped her womanhood. He smirked, obviously expecting her reaction.

"We've been watching you Hermione. And we're very intrigued by you." Fred said softly, applying wet kisses down her neck, never taking his hand off of her mouth. Goerge started to run his fingers over her wet folds.

"God, your so wet!" He said, rubbing harder. _Yeah, because we're kinda in the shower dumbass!_, she thought rudley. She was slowly starting to panic. What was she gonna do? Two sixteen year olds were trying to have sex with her? SIX FUCKING TEEN! She tried to pull away, but Fred jerked her right back. Hard.

"Your gonna listen and do what we tell you, ok?" He said, harshly. She didn't answer, mostly because his hand on her mouth. "I will take my hand off _if_ you promise not to scream, alright?" She nodded vigourisly. He slowly took his hand off. She didn't make a peep.

"Good girl."George said. She very nearly screamed when his finger entered her. He looked confused with her reaction."Are you virgin?" She nodded. He smiled widley,"Perfect," He smild evily at her,"Makes it more fun." She didn't know what to do. Until a plan started bubbleing inside her brilliant mind. She slowly brought her hand to his penis and grabbed it and started stroking it slowly. He shuddered with pleasure. His finger started moving faster within her. She tried not to cry. Then with her other hand she did the exact same thing to Fred, who was behind her. He groaned. She waited till both boys had they're eyes closed then let go and with all her might rammed her fists into their crotch's. They doubled over and fell to the shower floor. She quickly grabbed her towel and ran out of the bathroom.

_Fuck, now they might kill me! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! This is not good! Wait, just watch your back for the rest of the day! School starts tomorrow! I just hope that never happens again._ She quickly changed,dried her hair, and went down to breakfast. She sat down beside Ginny, smiling but she knew the smile didn't reach her eyes. She was so lucky she got away before anything else happened. She heard two pairs of feet bounding down the stairs. She imediatley became nervous when she saw Fred and George. They looked straight back at her and glared.

"I wonder what crawled up their arses and died." Ginny said, laughing. Through the entire breakfast they just stared at her. Yeah, she'd deffinitly have to watch her back.

**Hey, soory it took me forever to write, or type, more, but lets just blame it on school. Kay? Please R&R! Peace, love, and pickles!:)**


	3. Watching You

It had been months since the ordeal in The Burrow's bathroom between Hermione,Fred, and George. Nothing like that had happened for the whole school year and Hermione had hoped that it would stay that way.

Her hopes of course never came true. For right now, she was shoved up against a stone wall, in Hogwarts, by non other than George Weasley.

"What do you want?" She asked. She wasn't daft, she knew what he wanted.

He chuckled. "Hermione, I've known you long enough to know that you are _not_ an idiot. You know _exactly_ what I want." He pressed his firm, muscular body closer to hers.

"Where's Fred?" She asked, while he nuzzled her neck.

"Fred is in our room working on our newest product." She tried to shove him off, but he slammed her to the wall. "Remember what Fred said? Do what I say."

"You don't own me!" She snapped, glaring at him.

He chuckled darkly. "Your right, _I_ don't own you. _We_ own you." He looked over her body and continued, "You _belong_ to us." He slammed her against the wall again for emphasice. She yelped when her head collided with the wall with a sickening 'crack'.

"What's going on here?"

George whipped around to see a scowling Malfoy.

"Just talking to Granger here. Not that it's any of _your_ business." George growled, obviously mad that he was interupted.

"Looked like a bit more than 'talking' to me." Malfoy exclaimed, looking at Hermione holding her head.

George leant down and whispered in her ear, "Remember, we're watching you." He turned and scowled at Malfoy before briskly walking away.

Hermione looked up when a hand was on her shoulder. Malfoy looked... concerned?

"Is your head okay?" He asked, tenderly laying a hand on her head. He lifted it up and saw blood dripping down onto the stone floor beneath them. "Go to the Hospital Wing, you might have a concussion."

And with that, he was gone.

Confused, she obliged and went to the Hospital Wing.

"Dear, you seem to be fine. Though I do believe you should stay here tonight just to be sure." Madam Pomfrey said, looking at the young girl in front of her, concerned.

"Are you sure? I just have a little headache-"

"Oh posh, dear! You need to rest. Just lie down and for heavens sake get some sleep, you look exhausted!" She said with a firm yet soft voice.

Hermione sighed and layed down while she watched Madam Pomfrey walk into her office and shut the door. Hermione thought back to the events that led her to the Hospital Wing in the first place.

_"Remember, we're watching you."_ George had said.

She shuddered at those words. She was deffinetly in danger. What the bloody fuck was she gonna do now? And what about Malfoy? Why was he being so nice to her?

Confused, she drifted off to a restless sleep, not ready for what would happen soon.

_**Short, I know. Sorry, but anyway. Like? Hate? Reveiw bitches!**_

_**~Rachel~**_


	4. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

_**I had to wright another chapter right away! You see some girl said she would explode if I didn't update soon and I didn't feel like losing a fan, plus I didn't feel like having a policeman show up on my doorstep.**_

_**This is for you Willowpelt12!**_

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Ginny said, in a sing-song voice. She entered her dorm and saw Hermione with her nose in a book. She rolled her eyes. <em>God, does she ever take a break?<em> Ginny thought, as she flounced across the room to Hermione's bed.

Hermione jumped, startled.

Ginny frowned. Hermione had been really jumpy lately; she was beginning to get worried.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione put on an innocent face. "Yeah, of course. Why?" She asked, calmly.

"Well, you've seemed pretty... off lately. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Positive."

Ginny smiled. "Good," She sat on the edge of Hermione bed and continued. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, ask away!" Hermione sat up and closed her book, letting Ginny know she had her full attention.

"Have you noticed anything... strange about Malfoy lately?" She asked, looking into the brunettes eyes, searching for an answer.

Hermione looked a tad bit startled, but quickly composed herself. "No. What do you mean?"

"Well, last night I saw him staring at you from across the Great Hall at dinner. He looked... troubled of some sort."

"Oh, well, that is a bit odd." Hermione said, nervously fiddling with her duvet. She knew something was up; even Ginny noticed.

"Well, just watch out and... be careful. I don't know what I would do without you." Ginny said, with concern surrounding her eyes.

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to me." _I hope_, said a tiny voice in her head.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been sitting in the library for hours studying the History of House Elves. Of course, when the essay had been assigned, everyone, but Hermione, weren't to happy about the assignment.<p>

She was having trouble though, wich was surprising. It was just all the stress she was under.

1) The twins were harassing her.

And 2) Malfoy was freaking the fuck out of her!

She had noticed that now, not only does he stare at her, but he follows her! If she's in the courtyard, so is he. If she's by the lake, so is he. If she was in the library, so was he.

"Heeeelllloooo," A familiar voice said behind her. She stiffened. She knew it wasn't one of the twins, thank god! But wich was worse the twins or... Malfoy. "What? You're not gonna answer? Well, that just won't do, now will it?"

He walked up behind her and leant down, his hands propping on each side of her body. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. She shivered, goose bumps all over her body.

"Remember that... incident last week? You know the one where I saved you?" He whispered, his lips to her ear. She nodded. "Well did you ever think that you... owed me?"

She shook her head. He chuckled. "Of course you didn't, because you're selfish."

"Don't even think about calling me selfish." She let out a squeak when he pulled her head back by her hair.

"Did I say you could talk?" He snarled, his lips brushing her neck. She shook her head. He smirked at how pathetic she looked, at his mercy. He pulled her head towards his, his lips crashing down onto hers in a bruising kiss.

But the kiss didn't long, because two arms pulled him off of her. Hermione shocked to see George Weasley holding Malfoy in a head-lock.

She saw Fred soon enough. He looked at her concerned. Wait, why the hell was he concerned?

"Hermione? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked, worriedly. God, she was starting to think they were both bipolar.

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

She looked into his eyes. She was shocked at what she saw. There was concern and love in his eyes right now. What the...?

"George I think he's had enough. Let him go." He said, not taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"What?_ He _was kissing her!" George barked, his grip tightening.

"He's right. You're going to end up breaking his circulation off. Just let him go." Hermione butted in.

George rolled his eyes. "Fine." He let Malfoy go and let him drop to the floor.

"Come on Hermione, we'll walk you back to the common room." Fred said, offering her his hand. She hesitated, but took it anyway.

God, they were both confusing!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like? Hate? Love? R&amp;R! I love you guys! 3<strong>_

_**~Rachel~**_


	5. Did She Want To?

**A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry it took so long to update! I hope you guys forgive me! *puppy dog eyes* I was reading some of the reveiws and realized some of you are SO confused with the mood changes between Fred and George, and I'm **_**VERY**_** sorry for the confusion! I was trying to make it seem like they were sort of crazy and obsessed with her, yet in love with her, as is shown in this chapter. Also, I noticed in some FWHGGW fanfics **_**Fred**_** is the more agressive one and I wanted to change that up a bit! :) I know this is short, but the next chapter should be up soon, because I know what's gonna happen! Trust me, I have it all planned out!**

* * *

><p>Hermione looked around at her surroundings and the direction her and the twins were going was definitely <em>not<em> towards the common room.

"Ummm... Fred, George... this isn't the way to the Gryffindor common room." She said as Fred pulled her past another corner.

"We know." They said together.

"Then where are we going?"

"You'll see." George said from behind her. She shivered. Out of the twins, she was scared of George the most. She had a reason to be. Out of them both, George was _DEFINITELY_ the more aggressive one. She found that out when he slammed her into a stone wall that one time.

"Here we are." Fred said, his hand still in hers.

They were standing in front of a wall.

Not a door... a wall.

"Ummm... you do realize this is a wall and not a door... right?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just wait." George said while they watched Fred walked back and forth three times. He turned and smiled.

Fred raised his hand and beckoned her to him. She walked towards him nervously. He opened the door that had appeared, letting her go in first like a gentleman.

She gasped.

"It's beautiful."

She felt arms wrap around her waist and tensed.

"You like it?" Fred said in front of her.

She nodded.

Then she knew it was George's arms that were enclosed around her waist.

She shuddered.

"Already shivering from pleasure and I haven't even done anything yet." He whispered in her ear so Fred wouldn't hear him. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

She decided to focus her eyes back on the room.

It really was beautiful. All but the huge bed in the middle of the room.

There were red rose petals all over the room. From the floor to the bed. Hundreds of candles were lit, lining all four of the walls, which were painted a deep, crimson red.

Then it hit her.

They were in the Room of Requirement!

She watched as Fred walked toward her. What was he going to do?

He put his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her. She was hesitant at first, but his warm lips were just so inviting.

She felt George pull the hair away from her neck as Fred licked her lip, asking for permission to enter. She hesitantly, and don't forget nervously, granted him access. George slowly kissed butterfly kisses down her neck, trailing after them with his tongue. Fred's hands gently ghosted over her flat stomach, slowly reaching her still developing breasts. He pulled away from her soft, pink lips and looked at her questioningly, asking if he could touch her with his eyes. She thought about it for a second.

Did she really want this? Did she WANT to have sex with Fred and George? Could she make them stop or would they make her?

And so she made her decision.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>

**I have some homework for you guys to! It's just two simple questions:**

**Why do you read this story and why do you like it?**

**I was just curious as to why you guys read this. I for one think I could do better.**

**Also, thanks to all of you who have taken your time to read, reveiw, favorite, and alert! I love you all! And thanks too **_**Anna Donovan**_** for giving me this idea!**

**R&R!**

**Love,**

**Rachel**


	6. Farewell

Hey guys, Rachel here. I am so sorry it has been 5 _**months **_since I've updated. I feel like I've let you down and I really will when I'm finished typing this out. It _**really **_pains me to say this, but I've given up on this story. Not completely. I may update it someday or maybe some of you could inspire me to finish it or PM me some creative ideas you have that I could write about. I may even rewrite this story completely. I've just been sitting here rereading the whole story and cringed at every word. Why did you guys ever put yourselves through the pain of reading that? Rereading it a few minutes ago was pretty painful for me and I'm the author. Once again, I am so sorry about this and keep in mind that I love all of you, even the ones that didn't even review. I love you all and, hopefully not for good if you are following me, goodbye. :(

Love always,

Rachel


End file.
